marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gaveedra Seven (Mojoverse)
Leelan, Are you able to provide any sources as to the reference that Shatterstar is gay? WikiSysop 18:37, 7 November 2005 (Eastern Standard Time) ---- I cleaned up a few things based on the new Official Handbook (#10), which has a few different stats. Podboy Benjamin Russell Sooo... after reading - . It looks like Shatterstar died in Mojo's twisted digitized world. His soul was then put inside the body of Benjamin Russell from that point forward. I am thinking that from forward it should be Benjamin Russell's appearances that should be noted. How would we handle this character since it is Benjamin's body and partial memories along with Shatterstar's memories in this one being? --M1shawhan 02:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think its that straightforward. In fact, my impression (includes some later mentions in X-Force) is that Benjamin Russel is either a forgotten past of Shatterstar's (and thus ends up becoming Shatterstar in Mojoworld later - remember Gaveedra Seven is from Mojoverse's future... no I'm not sure how that works when there is only one Mojoverse), or a future self. And thus they are really the same character, not distinct ones (since characters from Mojoverse are unique in the multiverse, and therefore cannot have multiple 'true' versions of them running around - eg, Ulimate Longshot is clearly not an actual alternate reality version of Longshot, but someone else who happens to have similar powers and the same name). --Squirrelloid 04:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::The same thing can sort of be said for Cyber and Milo Gunderson. I don't know.. The entire story behind Milo/Silas and the entire story behind Benjamin/Gaveedra are both so confusing to me... --Johnnybravo44 05:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you have a reference for the singularity of the Mojoverse in the Multiverse, Squirrelloid? If so, how have they explained the Shatterstar who was killed by Deadpool on Earth-1036 or the Shatterstar who was killed by Spiral on Earth-2055? ::~ Crusadercitadel 19:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow! I think we talked about it on the Multiverse page OR its talk page OR in the forums at one point. That is a good question though. --M1shawhan 21:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::As the What If series shows, under Marvel rules reality splits into at least two different timelines during every significant event. It may even split for every single event, no matter how mundane. Mojoverse may break that rule, due to some weird circumstance (I think Limbo and the hell/magic dimensions do as well), but once Shatterstar was out of Mojoverse and on Earth-616, he would start creating alternate timeline duplicates like everyone else as part of the normal course of events. One of those duplicates could have been killed. What I don't get about the Benjamin Russell thing is that if Benjamin Russell was some human (or mutant) coma patient, and Shatterstar put his soul into him, why does Shatterstar still have hollow bones and genetic similarities to Longshot? The soul would have had to rewrite Benjamin's DNA, or Benjamin would have had to been born a mutant with Longshot DNA to begin with, which is even weirder. --PiranhaSister 05:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Here is the Mojoverse reference, pictured on the right from Exiles #18, page 11. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and Mojo's not the least bit egomaniacal, the type of guy who would believe himself unique in the multiverse even if he was face to face with a counterpart. I'd suggest taking anything where we've only got Mojo's word on a matter with a massive dollop of salt. He might be unique in the multiverse (in which case you need to combine all the Mojo entries bar the Ultimate, only sharing the same name, version, into one entry - if he's unique then the ones who turned up in the cartoons are the same one who is in the comics), but the jury remains out until independent evidence surfaces to either support or refute Mojo's claim. Lokiofmidgaard 11:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed! Mojo's claim that he is the junction of a universe seems a little deniable. I think it is something that we may need to take up with Marvel at some point or another. Maybe we'll hit one of the big dogs up for either a flat out answer or at the very least shed of some more light on this one. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to get an answer in some future storyline too! --M1shawhan 22:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a very good point. I just asked Tom Brevoort: "Is the Mojoverse a separate alternate reality, or a dimension that exists in each individual universe?", so we'll see what he says. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :He said: : :So it sounds like he doesn't know for sure. I thought I'd read somewhere that there's only one Longshot as well... :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::There is also an Ultimate version of Longshot and of Mojo. I think Mojo is just talking crap when he claims to be unique. For our purposes on the site, they have to be different realities, since we have them in animated form as well. ::Artful Dodger 18:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Shatterstar & Rictor Am I the only one who hates the idea of them together? I'm no homophobe, but why is Peter Davids doing this? I know he says it seemed like they used to like each other back in Comics:X-Force Vol 1, but that was more of a father/son relationship, not like how hes making it out to be. I just dont think characters created both about twenty years ago should both allofasudden change.. --Johnnybravo44 03:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know... I kinda like the idea of the perfect gladiator being gay - plus their relation back in the XF days did seem very close.--edkaufman 09:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :: It always seemed like a father/son realtionship to me. --Johnnybravo44 15:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: I guess it's a greek philosophers gay kinda relation, in that case... ;) Still, openly gay characters are rare enough. I'm happy for every single one of them. A Marvel universe without gay characters feels like a Marvel universe without Women or Black characters would feel.--edkaufman 17:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Mutant Is Shatterstar actually a mutant? Since he's from the Mojoverse, I always assumed he was just genetically created, like Longshot. --GrnMarvl14 01:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Even if he isn't himself, the human body he merged with, Benjamin Russel, is a mutant. Lokiofmidgaard 15:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. Alright, that explains it. Thanks. :--GrnMarvl14 00:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Teleportation Could this maybe be Benjamin Russell's mutant power, since Shatterstar never displayed it until after merging with Russell's body? DFChewie 05:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC)